neoscavengerfandomcom-20200222-history
Item Properties
Item properties were introduced in v0.971b. The properties of an item determine its eligibility for a certain crafting recipe. Since item properties aren't displayed ingame you either have to guess and try out which items can be used for a recipe, or you just use the following list. Item Properties List 12-Gauge Shotgun .308 rifle *Cathcart North "Buckmaster" .308 Hunting Rifle Ash *Handful of Ashes Binocular Optical Zoom *Binoculars Caster Wheel Crowbar Dogman Corpse Electrical panel *Electrical Panel Fireproof, waterproof container *"Wolverine Black" Whiskey Bottle *Metal Sauce Pan *Chef Yummy "Creamy Crumb" Soup Can Flame Source *A Crude Torch (lit) *A Quality Torch (lit) *Flic "Canary Yellow" Pocket Cigarette Lighter *Lit Campfire *Tiny, Lit Campfire Forest *Trees HVAC (unheated) *HVAC Vent (unheated) Heat Source *A Crude Torch (lit) *A Quality Torch (lit) *Lit Campfire *Tiny, Lit Campfire Kindling *.308 FMJ Rifle Rounds *.308 SP Rifle Rounds *Brown T-Shirt *Clean Rags *Dirty Rags *Disposable Plastic Shopping Bag *Grayling Community College T-Shirt *Handful of Small Twigs and Bark *Hospital Gown *Patchwork Hide Glove *Patchwork Hide Tunic *Pearson "Pharao" Mummy Sleeping Bag *Shop-Mart "Trek" Polyester and Flannel Sleeping Bag *Small Animal Pelt *Some Pieces of an Old Newspaper Large Corpse Large, Fireproof Basket Large, Furry Corpse Large, Non-Rigid, Waterproof Sheet *An 8x10 Tarp Large, Rigid Container Large, Rigid Sheet Container Large, Waterproof Sheet *An 8x10 Tarp Liquid Disinfectant *"Wolverine Black" Whiskey Long, Rigid, Flexible Shaft Long Shaft *Large Branch from a Tree Medium, Absorbant, Non-Rigid Sheet *Blue Jeans *Brown T-Shirt *Grayling Community College T-Shirt *Hospital Gown *Olive-Colored Hoodie Medium, Brittle, Rigid Container *Glass Bottle Medium, Brittle, Rigid Object *Broken Bottle Medium Fire Fuel *Blue Jeans *Medium-Sized Branch from a Tree *Olive-Colored Hoodie *Pearson "Yukon" Canvas Backpack Medium Flame and Heat Source *A Crude Torch (lit) *A Quality Torch (lit) *Lit Campfire Medium, Flammable, Rigid Shaft *Medium-Sized Branch from a Tree Medium, Fresh Meat *Medium Chunk of Meat (raw) Medium, Furry Corpse *Deer Corpse Medium or Large Shaft *Cathcart North "Buckmaster" .308 Hunting Rifle *Crowbar *Large Branch from a Tree *Medium-Sized Branch from a Tree *Monkey Wrench Medium Shaft *Cathcart North "Buckmaster" .308 Hunting Rifle (currently bugged) *Crowbar *Medium-Sized Branch from a Tree *Monkey Wrench Medium Shaft w/Kindling (unlit) *A Crude Torch (unlit) Medium Thread *A Medium Lenght of String, Twine, or Cord *A Rifle Shoulder Sling Monocular Optical Zoom *Rifle Scope, 2x-7x Optical *Half a Pair of Binoculars Natural Water Source (non-chemical) *Lake *Marsh *River Philip's Head Screwdriver *Pearson "Ravager" Multitool Pocket Knife Pliers *Pearson "Ravager" Multitool Pocket Knife Quality Medium Shaft w/Kindling (unlit) *A Quality Torch (unlit) Sharp Edge *Meat Cleaver *Pearson "Ravager" Multitool Pocket Knife Sharp Point *Assorted Screws, Washers, Resistors, Pins, Wires, Sprockets, Springs, etc. *Basic Lockpicking Tools *Pearson "Ravager" Multitool Pocket Knife Shopping Cart Frame Small, Absorbant, Non-Rigid Sheet *Clean Rags *Dirty Rags *Patchwork Hide Glove *Small Animal Pelt *Some Pieces of an Old Newspaper Small, Brittle, Rigid, Sharp, Handheld Sheet Object Small Corpse *Squirrel Corpse Small Flame and Heat Source *Tiny, Lit Campfire Small, Flammable, Non-Rigid Sheet *Clean Rags *Dirty Rags *Patchwork Hide Glove *Small Animal Pelt *Some Pieces of an Old Newspaper Small, Flexible Sheet Small, Fresh Meat *Small Chunk of Meat (raw) Small, Furry Corpse *Squirrel Corpse Small Mechanical Parts *Assorted Screws, Washers, Resistors, Pins, Wires, Sprockets, Springs, etc. Small or Medium, Flexible, Non-Food Object *A Handful of String, Twine, Floss, etc. *A Rifle Shoulder Sling *Blue Jeans *Bronze Talisman on a Braided Leather String *Brown T-Shirt *Clean Rags *Dirty Rags *Disposable Plastic Shopping Bag *Grayling Community College T-Shirt *Hospital Gown *Hospital Wrist Strap Labeled "Philip Kindred" *Olive-Colored Hoodie *Patchwork Fur Glove *Pearson "Yukon" Canvas Backpack *Small Animal Pelt *Some Pieces of an Old Newspaper Small or Medium, Non-Rigid Sheet Small or Medium, Rigid Container *Chef Yummy "Creamy Crumb" Soup Can *"Corn-a-Cola" Plastic Bottle *"Erie" Brand Plastic Water Bottle *First Aid Kit *Metal Sauce Pan *Plastic Pill Bottle (any) *"Wolverine Black" Whiskey Bottle Small Pelt *Small Animal Pelt Small, Rigid Parts *Noise Trap Small, Rigid, Sharp Edge with Point Small, Sharp Point Small Thread *A Handful of String, Twine, Floss, etc. *A Rifle Shoulder Sling *Bronze Talisman on a Braided Leather String *Hospital Wrist Strap Labeled "Philip Kindred" Tannin Source *Handful of Small Twigs and Bark *Medium-Sized Branch from a Tree Water (any) *Purified Water *Water Water (non-chemical) *Purified Water *Water Water Purification Pill *Chemico "AquaPur" Water Purification Tablets